1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lawn chair, more particularly to a lawn chair which can be folded when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the angle between the backrest and the seat of the lawn chair of the parent application, i.e. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/939,301, can be adjusted, the lawn chair of the parent application cannot be folded. Thus, a relatively large storage space is required when the lawn chair is not in use.